This disclosure generally relates to portable scrubbing and cleaning devices intended to clean household, sporting goods, and consumer products such as barbecue grates, golf clubs, and automotive wheels. More particularly, the disclosure relates to portable scrubbing and cleaning devices which permit interchangeable brush heads and cleaning solution canisters within the same device.
An example of a prior art scrubbing and cleaning devices is golf club head cleaners which have a brush built-in at the spout of the container which holds the cleaning solution. The container is typically a squeeze bottle and the cleaning solution is dispensed under pressure by the user squeezing the bottle (see e.g. GOGO CLUB SCRUB™ brush, PROACTIVE GROOVE TUBE™ brush, and TEEMATE CLUB SCRUB™ brush). If the brush wears out, the user can no longer use the brush or the container.
Other cleaners make use of a spray bottle or aerosol can arrangement that permits the brush to be attached to the bottle or can (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,008,164 and 8,708,591). In these cleaners, the brush cannot be connected to the top end of the bottle or can so that the cleaning solution is delivered directly through the brush. Instead, the brush is used separately from the bottle or can.
WO 2001/072382 A1 to Murray discloses a cap that can receive a golf ball and be attached to the nozzle end of an aerosol can. The cap is arranged so the ball is freely rotatable within the cap and the cap, which can include bristles, includes an aperture so that a user's finger can actuate the nozzle.